


potato boy

by hwannies



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Kim Doyoung (TREASURE), M/M, Parenthood, That's it, This is Hyunsuk's Fault, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of "what the fuck." moments, bouncy Boy doyoung, domestic hyunsuk and jihoon, doyoung is very energetic and ..preppy?, everyone who isn't sukhoon and doie are just mentioned, five stages of grief? nahhh we going through the three stages of POTATO., hyunsuks like ??????, i can't write endings, is that the right word, jihoon just defeatedly accepts this, like he's bouncy and excited, no angsty here no no this is serotonin time, pure fluff, stealing all of roseyong's tags at this point, tater tot doie agenda, this is literally just doyoung thinking he's a potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies
Summary: "i'm a tater tot!"jihoon whipped his head over to his son, proudly standing on the couch of the living room, hands on his hips like a superhero. "you're a what?"
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	potato boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/gifts).



> happy early bday beemothy here's about 2.1k words of tater tot doie

"i'm a tater tot!"

jihoon whipped his head over to his son, proudly standing on the couch of the living room, hands on his hips like a superhero. "you're a what?"

"tater tot! like the potato, papa," doyoung hopped off the couch and skipped over to jihoon, who was trying to put together their dinner thanks to their meal kit subscription hyunsuk made them subscribe to ("i will not let my child eat lunchables for dinner! he will be well fed no matter how much money we spend!"). "see? i'm soft and small!" he lightly pinched a part of his arm and moved it around, hissing a bit when it got too painful but still incessant on showing his papa he was truly this cooked potato treat.

jihoon laughed in disbelief, using the hand without the utensil to move doyoung's small hand away from the patch of skin, now beginning to redden with pain. jihoon rubbed over it aggressively to relieve it and doyoung giggled at the tingly feeling of pain. "young ah, don't hurt yourself, okay? and papa didn't say he didn't believe you, if you're a tater tot, you're a tater tot. but why...why a tater tot, out of all the soft and small things, angel?"

"because, because um, i saw, youngie saw potatoes at the market when i went to get the package with daddy yesterday! at the locker thingys. and thought they look like me so uh, um so yeah." he beamed, looking up at jihoon, who just nodded his head in hesitant acceptance. moments like this one tend to make jihoon think, _ah yes. this kid that think's he's a potato is most definitely hyunsuk's child._

"okay youngie, you're a tater tot," jihoon laughed, ruffling his kid's hair fondly. "but tater tots can still eat some delicious...uh..." he trailed off, looking down at the nearly burnt chicken on the pan and panicking, turning the stove off quickly. "delicious parmesan chicken, right?"

doyoung nodded excitedly, taking an (shockingly) animated deep breath, eyes closed and shaking his head at the smell. "very nice, papa!"

"you didn't—oh alright," jihoon gave up once he saw his son already distracted with the hem of jihoon's shirt. "hey youngie ya," he snapped at the young boy's face, doyoung shaking his head into focus and looking at him with a wide smile. "why don't you call daddy and ask him where he is, hm? papa's phone is on the table in the living room."

"i can do that! yeah i can!" doyoung ran over and picked up the phone with both hands, pressing on the phone button and hyunsuk's contact in the favorites, little star icon pointing doyoung in the right direction. he put on the speaker, holding the phone way too close to his face as he waited for hyunsuk to pick up.

"hello?"

"daddy! daddy, doie's got something to tell you!" doyoung shouted into the phone speakers, loud as all hell. jihoon winced at the noise but chuckled as his dearest son talked like his father wasn't right next to the phone, looking on and wondering how he ever ended up with these two in his house as he placed the pieces of chicken (was this even chicken anymore? he hopes so.) onto each of their plates.

"what is it angel?" hyunsuk shouted back at equal volume, excited to hear his son's voice after an exhausting day which included, but was not limited to: junkyu and yedam joking about something then breaking their water dispenser that they had to call asahi up to fix (spoiler alert: yoshinori fixed it), mashiho hosting a surprise "meeting" which was really an excuse for him to show off his powerpoint on his fifty new rocks he had acquired the day before (and that had led hyunsuk to wondering how he was even allowed to do this), jaehyuk accidentally staining the back of hyunsuk's shirt with their new octopus ink cartilages—

"doie's a tater tot."

_what._

hyunsuk slammed he brakes as a red light came up with perfect timing, because _what_ did his son just say? "y-you're a what?" hyunsuk stammered out, in shock and trying to make sense of doyoung's thinking. his son claiming he was a variation of a potato food was one of the _last_ things hyunsuk had expected out of today.

"doie will explain when daddy come's home, but papa needs to talk to you! you're being handed to papa now!" doyoung continued to shout as he walked over to jihoon, handing the phone off to his dad.

"hey suk i'm...sorry?"

hyunsuk laughed at the little upturn at the end of jihoon's sentence, turning a corner into the road leading to their street. "don't apologize. that's our son, yeah?"

"that's _your_ son. my son does not think he's a goddamn tater tot." jihoon quickly shot back in defense. no way was he going to let _hyunsuk_ out of all the people in the world tell him that their potato son was _his_ doing and not the other male's.

"every time doyoung does something stupid you always pin it on me."

"and am i ever wrong?" jihoon asked, smirking when the silence on the other end lasted a few seconds too long and took that as a sign that he's won.

hyunsuk sighed in defeat as he made his way into the driveway. "no. no you are not."

-

"so explain to me why you're a tater tot." hyunsuk said, cutting up another slice of chicken and putting it in his mouth.

doyoung tugged on his own piece and pulled it away, chomping on it (but swallowing before speaking, because doyoung was taught better than that). "i'm soft and small, right daddy?" doyoung asked, eyes shining at hyunsuk who hummed a hesitant agreement. "tater tots are soft and small. so i'm a tater tot!"

hyunsuk opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, and sighed, trying to make sense of doyoung's logic. "you're a potato...because you're soft and small? that's _it_?"

doyoung nodded enthusiastically, placing a chewed up piece of chicken onto jihoon's place. "chewy, papa. couldn't eat it,” he scrunched his nose up in disgust and shook his head, sticking his tongue out a couple of times. the boy turned his attention back to hyunsuk after the small show of distaste. "get it, daddy?"

with a tinge of doubt and a glance at jihoon, who simply mouthed 'let him be', hyunsuk nodded. "yeah angel. daddy gets it."

☆

"i'm a french fry!"

hyunsuk spit out his tea, wiping his mouth and getting up to grab a towel to clean the table he just dirtied. "you're a what?"

"french fry, daddy! like the ones papa tried to make on like the two days ago or something," doyoung walked over to hyunsuk and climbed onto the father's lap once hyunsuk sat back down. "'m not a tater tot anymore cause i'm bigger now! but, but i'm still soft, so 'm still a potato thingy."

"but it's only been a week since you said you were a potato?" hyunsuk hooked his hands under doyoung's arms and lifted him into a more comfortable position for the two of them. "you're already bigger after a week?"

doyoung nodded, curling into hyunsuk's chest, a quick turnaround from the ecstatic doyoung just a few seconds ago. "i grew this much." the boy mumbled, holding his thumb and index finger apart to show hyunsuk the distance doyoung's grown which wasn't... _that_ much. but hyunsuk will let it slide for now because he loves his son (and maybe also because understands the struggles of height a little bit _too_ well).

"you did? that's amazing, my angel." hyunsuk kissed the top of doyoung's head, messing with the young boy's hair a bit before turning his attention back to the television. doyoung smiled, eyes threatening to close from the comfort of his position.

"sleepy?" hyunsuk asked after a while. the boy nodded, tucking his face into hyunsuk's chest. "papa's coming home soon, doie, and then he can make the meatballs on the counter that you wanted and we can eat. if you take a nap now, what happens, do you remember?"

doyoung hummed, looking up, and tapped the side of his mouth in thought. once he got the answer, he smiled at his success, then pouted at the information he's retained. "i get grouchy when i, i wake up then you 'n papa gotta tell doie that's not _good_." he replied, releasing a long sigh that made hyunsuk smile. it reminded him of jihoon's constant sighs after a long day.

"correct, angel. daddy and papa doesn't wanna yell at you, hm? c'mon, let's wanna color with me in the grown up coloring book. french fries can color, right?" hyunsuk suggested.

that seemed to work in keeping doyoung awake because the moment hyunsuk said that, the little boy scrambled off his lap and jumped with excitement to shake himself awake. "the one that you and papa work on? gonna let me?" hyunsuk only smiled and winked at doyoung, moving to take it out of the bookshelf. doyoung grabbed the colored pencils off another part of the shelf and placed them on the table, taking his seat next to hyunsuk again. "can, can we do the lion? the pretty one, and we can make the fluffy thingy like a rainbow!"

"the _mane_ , baby."

"sorry daddy, the _mane._ "

"good job, angel, remember that, okay? and when we finish coloring the lion and its rainbow mane, we can show papa that you can use the grown up coloring book, how cool would that be?"

doyoung squealed at the thought, hands clapping excitedly as he mirrored hyunsuk and picked up a colored pencil to begin. "very cool! 's gonna be very cool, daddy."

-

"so explain to me why you're a french fry, angel." jihoon said, sliding an extra meatball onto doyoung's plate.

doyoung slurped up another pasta noodle, flinging a bit of sauce towards jihoon who flinched away from the action. "i grew taller! this tall!" he held his two fingers apart once again to show the distance he's grown, waving them close to jihoon's face.

"i see them, i see them. hey look, your plate's about to fall, move it in youngie ya," jihoon pushed doyoung back into his chair and moved the plate away from the edge of the table. "show me how much you've grown again? papa couldn't see clearly," doyoung held up his hand further away like jihoon asked and the father squinted at his son's tiny fingers. "and so this means you're a french fry, right?"

"it does!" doyoung cheered, clinking his milk glass with jihoon's water bottle. "youngie's a french fry!"

with a skeptical acceptance and a look towards hyunsuk, who simply held up a small "okay" signal, jihoon nodded. "youngie's a french fry. papa's precious french fry, right?"

doyoung beamed.

☆

"i'm a potato chip!"

hyunsuk and jihoon opened their eyes to see doyoung standing at the foot of their bed, hallway light on. they groaned, rubbing their faces of the fatigue, and hyunsuk moved to turn their bedside light on to see doyoung. "you're a what, angel?" hyunsuk asked, voice hoarse, rubbing his neck to gain strength in his vocal chords (or something like that. he read it on twitter, how should he know). jihoon looked over at the clock in the corner that read _3:23am_ and whined, yanking the blanket over him grumpily as he let hyunsuk take the reins with his kid.

"potato chip!"

"it's three in the morning, youngie ya," jihoon called from under the blanket. "can you explain in the mor—nope alright you're climbing into bed." the younger father sighed in defeat, feeling the bed dip on hyunsuk's side and the rustling of bedsheets as doyoung clambered over hyunsuk to place himself between his parents.

hyunsuk threw his arms and legs across the boy's small body, holding him tight. "tell daddy 'n papa how you're a potato chip, doie." he mumbled sleepily into the top of doyoung's head, gently rubbing doyoung's arm with his hand.

"everyone likes potato chips, right? taste really good 'n daddy 'n papa like 'em a lot. 'n everyone likes doie! so 'm a potato chip?"

oh _man_ would jihoon would be crying if it wasn't three in the morning (and hyunsuk, being the sensitive emotional shit he is, _was_ crying, based on the sniffles jihoon could hear from the other side of the bed). he was so happy, no, _overjoyed_ to hear that doyoung feels as loved as a worldwide snack because that's all jihoon could ask for, really. maybe his son being a potato chip isn't _so_ bad. "that's right, my angel. _everyone_ likes youngie," he turned to face doyoung, wrapping his arms and legs over hyunsuk's body, layering himself on top of them and pulling them all closer to him. "so let's all go—"

"also youngie's got a scratchy skin place 'n it's making the crunchy crunchy noises like potato chips so it woke youngie up."

" _WHAT._ "

**Author's Note:**

> hiii tater tot doie came around when bee used "tot" as a word for kid in their fic and i said haha lol tater tot doie and then Ideas came so now there's...this. i hope u liked it bee, happy early Bday woowoeoowo!! serotonin 4 u!!!!!!! hope this brings u joy and u come back to this as often as u do my yoshinorific (which i am still happy u read often because yes!!)
> 
> jihoon is papa (who calls doyoung youngie) and hyunsuk is daddy (who calls doyoung doie) because Yes. and they both call doyoung angel because he is their little angelboy. thank u beemothy for introducing me to sukhoon kiddoie agenda and yes i do have something in the drafts that involves this familee although...looks off into the distance...it's ..Something. that's all i'll say :] also pls point out all my mistakes i went from 10 words per day to like 80 words per hour (still slow but give me slack i am . not doing so hot but i love this fic okay kiddoie has me in shambles). comments r always appreciated :]
> 
> find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!  
> see you next time! :D


End file.
